A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical contents storage system wherein a server computer connected to a plurality of electronic musical devices via a communication network and having a function to store musical information of each electronic musical device.
B) Description of the Related Art
Musical information used and produced at an electronic musical device such as an electronic musical instrument, a personal computer having a tone generating function, a mobile information terminal and a communication karaoke device or the like is stored in a storage medium such as a hard disk and a memory device which are equipped in the device itself or a flexible disk and a CD-R or the like which are attached to the devices by a user of the electronic musical device. Also, a case that ready-made musical information is purchased in the form of the flexible disk and the CD or the like and used in the electronic musical device is common.
In the case of using the hard disk, the musical information needs to be controlled by the user constantly. And in the case of the storage medium such as the flexible disk and the CD-R, an extreme effort is required to sort out a multiplicity of musical information and to access to the desired musical information. Also, stored or purchased musical note information might be lost by a break down of the memory device storing the musical information itself. Therefore, a high cost for maintaining, obtaining and purchasing the necessary musical information to the electronic musical device is unavoidable.